


Hit & Run (A One-Shot Collection)

by LouisianaSkiess (TenWoolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, most of the stories are cute fluffy but some of them aren't, there will be additional warnings in chapter summaries as needed, there will be more....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenWoolf/pseuds/LouisianaSkiess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots/fluff pieces/drabbles and holiday shorts about various characters.</p><p>1. Stolen Moments (Kira/Malia)<br/>2. Candles (Allison & Kira)<br/>3. Post-Grad (Malia)<br/>4. Mistletoe Missbelievers (Kira/Malia)<br/>5. Halloween Horror *</p><p>*summary contains content warnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stolen Moments (Kira/Malia)

 

 

There was something about driving around in the desert that made Malia feel free again. No other cars, no lamp posts, medians, trees, nothing to run into. Kira sat in the passenger seat, after Malia had managed to jail break her from the skin-walkers clutches – for a few hours at least, she had promised them to return her.

Kira was playing something called BabyMetal, loudly. She rolled the windows down, heart shaped sunglasses perched on her nose as she tilted her face to the sun and rested her chin on folded arms on the window ledge. Kira tossed back her head, letting the wind whip her hair out the window.

Malia cut a donut in the dirt making Kira squeal. She liked pretending that they were in a high speed chase, dodging bad guys together.

“What’s this song called again?” Malia yelled over the wind and the heavy metal guitar.

“Megitsune!” Kira shouted, grinning widely.

“Like Kitsune?”

Kira nodded enthusiastically while singing along and dancing in her seat.

“It’s…” Malia cut another slower circle while she thought of something to say about it. “They sing well?”

Kira’s face lit up. “Yeah they do!”

Malia drew the car to a stop at the edge of a gorge. She let the song come to an end before she shut off the car.

Together they sat on the edge, feet dangling. The wind whipped Malia’s hair in her face till Kira grew tired of pushing it back for her and braided the short hairs haphazardly around her head like a crown. Malia twisted her head around in compliance.

Kira filled in Malia on her latest with the skin-walkers.

“I’m doing really well. It’s still a struggle to get the kitsune side of me under control, but I’m getting better at it every day. It takes longer for it to gain control.”

Malia nodded, listening. Then she filled in Kira on Beacon Hills.

“Scott and Stiles almost got arrested, they were trying to catch Liam after he lost control, but Parrish was the officer on call so he let them off with a warning to be less obvious. Lydia’s applying to a brain school, she’s racking up scholarships, your dad keeps encouraging her to sign up for more.”

“And you?”

“Me? I’m just trying to make it through the year.”

“But what about college” Kira’s own plans were on hold, she needed to take a year off, maybe two or more, to get herself under control before she could apply anywhere. So she lived for finding out what her friend’s plans were, she’d live vicariously through their choices until she could get there herself. Till then she was homeschooling, or at least that’s what they told the state. When she wasn’t meditating or practicing holding off the fox, she was spending way less than the required amount of homeschooling time writing essays or taking quizzes and tests on a laptop with internet routed from someone’s phone hotspot.

Malia shrugged, “maybe I’ll start slow, take a few community classes, see if I like it. School’s not really my thing. Maybe I’ll just get a job.”

Kira nodded and reached for Malia’s hand.  They sat together in silence, watching the sun go down. Then they gathered themselves and started back to the skin-walkers, parting with promises to meet again next time Kira could.


	2. A Very Fluffy Christmas/Candles (Allison/Kira ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally written for Christmas 2014.

Kira stood beside her mom, antsy and glancing over across the store at the giant inflatable Santa while her mom talked about the different textures of cheese.  Christmas was a week away, seven days, maybe less if you considered that Kira was supposed to be doing a gift exchange with her new friends the day before Christmas Eve when everyone was going to be separating and going about family things. 

December 1st everyone drew names to do a Secret Santa and Kira had drawn Allison (she also secretly hoped that Scott had drawn her name and not Malia, she really didn't want to have to act pleased about getting a dead opossum or something). Problem was, Kira didn't really know what to get Allison.

Kira's mom stood there next to the cheese cooler waving around two packages as she talked. "It's just the consistency and smell of the brie is so much better than the American's ...."

"Mom." Kira cut her mom's cheese ramble off, "I'm just going to go look at the Christmas stuff."

Kira's mom looked at her daughter and nodded and called out to her as Kira was walking away, "Do you still want Chocky Boo-Bears?!"[ _think Teddy Grahams_ ]

Kira blushed. "Moooom," she whined, turning back to face her mother, her head hanging as she nodded curtly and turned around.

The kitsune took the long way to the Christmas display, avoiding main isles where people who might have heard her mom announcing that her teenage daughter liked an embarrassingly named kids food.

Kira's absolute cluelessness on what to get Allison wasn't helped by the fact that she couldn't ask Scott what to get her, or Lydia for that matter. Lydia would just suggest something expensive fashion item that wouldn't be something Kira would ever get anyone. It just wasn't how she gave gifts.And Scott, well it would be weird to ask him what his new- _sort-of_ -girlfriend should get his ex-girlfriend for Christmas. Where they official? No, Kira shook her head, now is not the time to be thinking about Scott and her love life, or lack of. Now is time to think about Christmas and getting her new friend Allison a present.

Kira skirted around a grandma, who was tutting at a stockboy, and found herself staring down an isle of stockings and garlands. She would have loved to spend a few hours scouting out things to come back for when it all went on sale, 50% off or more was Kira's favorite. No today she had to be laser focused. Allison.

"Allison. Allison. Allison. What to get for Allison?" Kira muttered under her breath, startling a small child who was touching all the brightly colored garlands.

She ducked out of the isle, embarrassed that she didn't see the small human sooner. Preferably before she had started talking to herself.

The next isle was visibly picked over, but it was full of inexpensive Christmas gift sets. Kira eyed the bath sets and shook her head deciding it would be weird to give a bath set to Allison. Kira already felt like she was on shaky ground with the group, always worrying that they'd decide that they were wrong to take the kitsune into the fold. No, definitely not a bath set.  

Kira let out a frustrated sigh, nothing seemed right for her hunter friend. The mug sets were out, Allison didn't drink tea or coffee. Most of the other sets on the shelves were for kids, and while Kira would probably love getting one of the sets with a Disney dress up tiara in it, Allison wouldn't.  Lotions seemed a little weird too and given Allison's friendship with Lydia (and her flawless skin) she probably had a ton of expensive hydrating lotion that smelled like Christmas cookies.

Then she saw it. A display of candles at the end of the isle. Kira made a beeline for them. Her eyes glossed over the names. Sugar Plum Princess, Snowy Night Sugar, Baby It's Berry Outside, Evergreen Dreams, Frosty Fires, and Coco Nights. Naturally, Kira had to smell each one. Eyes closed, like she was at a wine tasting and trying to figure out if it had a woodsy undertone. Sugar Plum Princess was too overpoweringly floral and fresh. 

"Smells like Lydia." Kira joked to herself, out loud. She mentally backtracked. Not that Lydia smelled like that, the candle just reminded her of Lydia. Not Allison. Kira put it back.

Coco Nights smelled like hot chocolate and made her hungry. Frosty Fires smelled like burning wood. It crossed her mind while smelling that one that she should keep it far far away from Derek Hale. She immediately felt bad for thinking it and put the candle back on the shelf neatly. 

Kira scooped up the last candle on the shelf, the only Evergreen Dreams that was left, and took a big whiff. It smelled like forests, like... damp grass and moss...like archery? Kira's face scrunched up, why archery? No, not archery. Allison. It smelled like Allison did after she'd been training in the woods, like the smell Allison described to her when she asked why Allison always went into the woods with her crossbow.

Nodding to herself, Kira clutched the candle to her chest a very satisfied smile on her face. She felt so sure that this candle would be perfect for Allison and it might even help the girl de-stress after a long and tiresome day of supernatural stuff without having to go out into the forest when she's exhausted.

Kira made her way back to her mom in the food section. She had moved from the cheese on to the breads and was weighing two loafs in her hands, glaring at them as if if she stared hard enough one of them would tell her which to buy.

Wordlessly, Kira maneuvered around her mom. 

"Find anything?" Mrs. Yukimora asked, eyeing the candle in her daughter's hand with a small smile. 

"Yeah." Kira nodded, putting the candle down between a box of popcorn and a bag of Tostitos, with a small satisfied grin.


	3. Post-Grad (Malia)

After graduation, Malia felt lost. Everyone else was so sure about where they wanted to go, were they needed to go to get to their goal. Everyone except Malia. She dabbled in college, taking a couple of classes at the community college to get her feet wet. She hated it. She hated sitting in desks and listening to lectures. Then she tried taking classes at the Vocational College, something with her hands. She hated that even more, but she did learn a few things that managed to fix up Stiles’ jeep when it broke down one night.

Malia was floundering in adult life. Until one day her dad put a camera in her hands. It was way too nice of a camera for someone who wanted only to take pictures of animal tracks and his prize kills. But Malia did it, she took pictures of trails he pointed out. Ones of him holding his 3 point deer. At the very least, Malia would be able to join him in the family business of tracking bears for Wildlife and Fisheries.

She started taking pictures of birds, flowers, interesting plants, tiny foxes skittering around trees, until her dad told her to stop wasting space on his memory card. So she bought her own SD card. She took even more pictures, going out when her dad was in his office or with clients. Taking pictures of every animal on the preserve and naming them as she went. Malia sent pictures to everyone, in emails to Kira and Lydia, texts to Scott and Stiles, snapchats to Derek and Cora and whoever else that might see them, she’d tag them in instagram posts. Everywhere.

Then Kira and Lydia got together with Danny and set up a website for Malia to post on. Malia would dump hundreds of pictures on it at once, emptying her SD card every month. Slowly she racked up hits and comments. Slower still she learned better angles and editing techniques. But it all came to her much more naturally than school ever did and she embraced it.

Then one day she gets an email that changes her life.

“Okay.” Lydia laughed through the phone. “Everyone here?”

A chorus of enthusiastic yeses from Kira, Scott, and Stiles answered.

“Okay, Malia. Tell us. What’s the big news?” Lydia pushed, still giddy off Malia’s rushed text to get everyone on a conference call.

“Yeah, Malia! Come on!” Kira sounded excited too. In the background you could hear the squeak of her desk chair as she bounced up and down.

“I got an email from National Geographic. They saw my pictures.”

The news was met with a chorus of cheers.

“Congratulations, Malia!”  Stiles cheered.

“Yeah, we’re really proud of you! This is huge!” Scott added sincerely.

“What did they say?” Lydia asked over the excited murmur.

“They want to meet with me.”

“Ohmygosh!” Kira squealed. “That’s so exciting. Are they offering you a job?”

“Maybe,” Malia admitted. “I’ll find out when I get there, I guess.”


	4. Mistletoe Missbelievers (Kira/Malia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally written in dec of 2015. only 302 words.

          Malia stared up curiously at the tiny white and red berries and green leaves hanging from a bright red and gold ribbon in the middle of the doorway. Somewhere behind her Scott, Stiles, and Liam sat together on the sofa in the living room chatting with Isaac and Jackson over Skype. In the kitchen Kira and Lydia were putting together dishes in a seemingly elaborate dance. Malia had been sitting on a bar-stool watching the two of them, the twirl of Kira’s cheesy Christmas pattern skirt (and the bits of glitter and tinsel that fluttered off of it) and the whirl of Lydia’s hair as she tried desperately to keep it up and away from the food; but that was before the plant hanging in the archway caught her eye.

         “If you keep standing there someone’s going to come along and kiss you.” Kira teased. Similar leaves and berries made of fabric and thread circled along the bottom hem of Kira’s skirt.

        “Why don’t you?” Malia taunted.

         “Okay.” Kira smiled a bit shyly, she walked right up to Malia and kissed her on the lips lingering longer than she should have with Scott just around the corner. They weren’t together, not really anyway, it had been tense since she came back and began to own her Fox with new confidence becoming a true vixen.

        Malia touched her lips when Kira pulled away, in the hall mirror she could see her flushed cheeks and the stain of Kira’s very berry holiday lipstick on her lips. It was more of a reaction than she’d ever had to a kiss before.

        “Maybe we can do that again sometime.” Malia suggested casually, hoping none of the were-things present could hear her thumping heart.

        “Yeah. Maybe we should.” Kira grinned and twirled her way back into the kitchen.


	5. Scooby Dooby-Doo Where Are You? There’s a Killer In Our Roo-oom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING-WARNING-WARNING: horror/slasher movie-esque. Lots of depictions of blood and gore. Fairly graphic depictions of violence/blood.   
> Title is deceptively cute, this is no Scooby-Doo mystery. Somehow lowkey Kira/Malia.   
> -  
> The Wolf Pack are having a good old fashion horror movie night-in on Halloween when things start going terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've never really written horror before. Enjoy!

Malia scoffed at the horror movie that Derek was projecting on the brick wall as another woman died screaming. This time it was actress Adelaide Kane, bringing the on screen body count up to five.

 

“How many people have died just like this so far? And how is that even accurate? Blood would never spurt that way. And how did she not know that someone was in the house? I would have smelled that a mile away.”

 

There was a collective groan from the occupants of the room.

 

“She’s the fifth. Daniel Sharman aka Brad-the one who wandered away from the group, JR Borne aka the Hot Dad, Megan Tandy aka Claire, and Gage Golightly aka Tiffany-the one who died first.” Scott rattled off.

 

“Malia, not everyone has a super sense of smell.” Lydia sighed from her pile of pillows.

 

“Yeah. It’s a universally acknowledged truth that the people in horror movies aren’t going to do things to avoid death that make sense, like locking doors or knowing self-defense.”

 

“I’d just rip their throat out with my claws.”

 

“Malia you can’t just kill anyone that comes into your home,” Scott shook his head, shaking popcorn from his hair.

 

“Ye-yeah,” Kira stammered, picking up popcorn from her upturned bowl. “What if someone’s just trying to surprise you?”

 

“They shouldn’t have come into my house. No one can surprise me.”

 

“I wouldn’t get to cocky Mal.” Stiles warned, “bad things happen to people who get too cocky.”

 

Malia narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m not –.”

 

The lights of the loft flickered and shut off with a loud boom. Outside children’s laugher and shrieks echoed.

 

“Oh very funny,” Malia scoffed, “turn the lights back on, Derek.”

 

“Uh, I’m right here.”

 

“Kira?” Malia sounded less sure.

 

“Not me.”

 

“Not me.” Responses came Scott from her right, Stiles off to the left, and Lydia’s came from Stiles’ left.

 

“Okay, so who –.”

 

Malia was cut off by a loud scream from Lydia and the lights flickered back on.

 

Lydia’s pile of pillows was empty as if no one had ever lay among them.

 

“Very funny, Lydia. Guys. Okay I get it. Jokes Over.” Malia stood in the middle of the room.

 

“We’re not… doing anything.” Stiles frowned. “Are you sure it’s not you? Lydia?”

 

The room was eerily quiet as they waited for Lydia to pop up asking if the joke was over yet, but she never did.

 

“Okay this isn’t funny.” Stiles got up from the couch and stood next to Malia, “joke’s over. Where’s Lydia?”

 

The lights flickered again, a dark sinister laugher filled the room. Then as quickly as it started, the lights stopped flickering and remained on.

 

“Uh. Guys.” Scott’s face drained of color and he pointed behind Stiles and Malia.

 

Derek’s mouth was hanging open in horror and Kira’s eyes started to well up.

 

Behind them, Lydia’s body was strung up on the wall with blood soaked ropes. There was blood dripping down her body to pool on the floor though there were no visible marks or gashes on her skin.

 

“Oh my god. Someone KILLED LYDIA?!” Stiles gaped at them. “Who killed Lydia?!”

 

Malia sniffed the air, “I don’t smell any guilt… or blood on anyone.” Malia frowned and sniffed the air around Lydia, “I don’t smell anyone other than Lydia either. nothing unusual.”

 

“Really?!” Stiles voice went up several octaves. “Because I call our best friend being killed under our noses and strung up on the wall we were just watching movies on pretty unusual!”

 

“Well it wasn’t any of us!” Kira stood on shaky legs.

 

“Yeah. Maybe it was you, Stiles.” Derek stood, towering over Stiles. “The first person to deflect usually has something to hide.”

 

“M-me?” Stiles laughed, “that’s rich. I don’t have claws and glow-y night vision eyes.”

 

“Yeah?” Derek raised an eyebrow, “says the kid who was possessed by a malicious spirit last year.”

 

“Wanna go, pipsqueak?”

 

Derek growled. “Who are you calling ‘pipsqueak’ you little…”

 

“HEY! STOP!” Malia roared and ripped the pair apart.

 

Scott sniffed the air around Lydia, eyes going red for a second before returning to their usual brown. “Malia’s right, there’s nothing unusual with Lydia. I mean, aside from her being… dead.”

 

Derek scanned the floor as he walked over to Scott. “There’s no blood on the floor either. There should be drips or smudges from wherever she was carried from.”

 

“So what? We’ve got a killer ghost?”

 

“Like in the movie?” Kira’s voice shook.

 

“There wasn’t a ghost,” Stiles grumbled. “It was the neighbor with the bright red convertible that was killing everyone.”

 

“Maybe we should split up and search the house?” Scott looked to Derek who nodded.

 

“Wait, woah, Hold up, _bad_ idea.” Stiles objected. “Everyone knows that’s the quickest way to end up like Lydia, right there.” He gestured wildly at the wall, from Lydia to the blood softly ‘pat pat’ing in a growing pool on the floor under her.

 

“She didn’t even leave the group.” Derek regarded Stiles with narrowed eyes.

 

Kira shook her head. “Stiles is right, it’s a bad idea for us to split up. I’m really freaked out. Shouldn’t we call the police, Lydia’s mom?”

 

“Right, and tell them what? That Lydia was here one minute then the lights flickered and she was gone?” Stiles shook his head, “no! We’d be locked up!”

 

“Well we’ve got to do something!” Malia threw her hands in the air. She grabbed Kira’s hand, “look I’ll stay here with Kira, you three search the loft… together.”

 

“There are a hundred horror movie etiquette rules that we’re breaking here.” Stiles voice faded down the hallway as the trio of boys moved further into the loft. “Separating is one of them. No one can have sex ever again, which is a bummer, sure, but I’d rather not die. Next we can’t –.”

 

“You don’t think they’re going to get hurt? Or that whoever…whatever it is will come after us?” Kira sat on one of the bar stools in Derek’s kitchen. Malia hopped up to sit on the cabinet top.

 

“Relax. I’ve got sharp claws.” Malia flashed her coyote claws at Kira then put them away.

 

“Yeah but…” Kira shifted uneasily.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s just, they killed Lydia. The one person who would be able to warn us when someone is about to die. Did she feel it coming?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Malia shrugged it off, “we need to move on and kill whoever did this.”

 

Kira was silent for a moment. “Should we get her down?”

 

“Yeah.” Malia slid off the counter to her feet and walked to where Lydia’s body hung. Kira followed closely behind her, nervously touching her belt. “I’ll cut her down. You think you can catch her?”

 

Kira looked unsure and a little queasy at the thought, but nodded anyway.

 

“We’ll put her on the floor.”

 

Malia climbed on top of Derek’s shelving unit and sliced through the rope holding Lydia up. Kira fumbled with Lydia when she came down, nearly sending both of them to the ground. Malia hopped down and helped Kira lay Lydia on the floor.

 

There was a low boom that shook the walls of the loft. Kira jumped and grabbed onto Malia’s arm. Scott and Stiles ran into the room, white as sheets.

 

“Derek’s gone.”

 

“Dead-gone or missing-gone.”

 

“Missing-gone. But probably dead with how tonight’s going.” Stiles wheezed.

 

“How’d that even happen?!”

 

Scott patted the wheezing Stiles on the shoulder and said, “I’m not sure, one minute he was opening a door the next he was gone. No trace of him anywhere. His scent is just gone.”

 

A roll of thunder knocked out the lights. Lightning cracked outside of the big loft window and illuminated the room. There, on the window, was Derek’s body. Strung up like Lydia had been, on the outside of the window. Kira and Stiles screamed.

 

“If Derek’s dead then what chance do we have?!” Kira looked to Malia.

 

“Well, we’re not dead, so more than him!” Stiles pointed at the window.

 

“We should get him down.” Malia said to Scott. “Before it starts to rain.”

 

Together they went on the balcony under the window and brought Derek inside. They laid his body next to Lydia’s. Malia’s nose flared as she studied Derek’s body for clues.

 

“What are we supposed to do?” Kira wrung her hands.

 

Scott decided.  “We call Stiles’ dad.”

 

“And get him killed?! No way!” Stiles shook his head, vehemently.

 

“He could send Parrish,” Scott argued.

 

“If we can’t do anything, I doubt that Parrish would.” Malia frowned at them. “What use would a hellhound be if we can’t even sniff out who’s doing this?”

 

Scott was adamant. “He might be able to sense something.”

 

Malia turned to him, eyes blue. “If we can’t smell this person, sense this person, then whoever it is, is really good at hiding themselves. How could Parrish find them when we can’t.”

 

Scott’s shoulders sank. “Fine. Maybe Stiles and I should make another round…”

 

“No.” Stiles shook his head, arms forming an ‘X’. “Bad idea. Not doing it.”

 

“What are we supposed to do?” Scott protested, “sit here and -.” The rest of Scott’s sentence was drowned out by a roll of thunder and the lights going out, plunging the room into pitch black as even the low night light from the loft window was smothered out in the darkness. The only light in the room came from Malia’s eyes, glowing a soft blue.

 

Someone screamed, but it was impossible to tell who it was. The lights didn’t come back on, but whatever was blocking the light from the window disappeared.  Scott and Stiles were gone.

 

“I didn’t see anything.” Malia looked helplessly at Kira.

  
Kira flipped the light switch on the wall, hopelessly, a couple of times. Then the lights came back on as Kira flipped the switch up again. Her eyes were watery and Malia could smell the despair and resignation on her. Malia could also smell something else, metallic and tangy. Her back stiffened.

 

“What?” Kira’s voice wobbled a little as she asked.

 

“I smell blood.”

 

“Oh no,” Kira moaned.

 

Malia sniffed the air and slowly turned.  There on the spiral staircase were Scott and Stiles, strung together in a vulgar position. Whoever had done it, had stripped their shirts off and carved something into their chests, but the blood dripping from it blurred it from distinction.  Malia’s eyes stung.

 

“What… oh my God.” Kira gasped when she spotted them. Tears slid down her cheeks.  She whispered hoarsely to Malia, “what are we going to do now?”

 

“Fight.” Malia’s voice cracked.

 

A rough cackle broke through the silence. “You think you stand a chance? You think you can beat me?”

 

Malia’s face fell as she recognized the voice. She turned to Kira, her own face a picture of terror.

 

“Peter.” Malia growled.

 

“Hello, sweetie.” Peter grinned. Blood splattered across his white v-neck and across his neck. “I hope you don’t mind my appearance, I didn’t have time to change. Adds a dramatic flair doesn’t it? The blood splattered hero. Besides, the color, the red…” Peter got distracted examining the blood on his shirt. He looked to Malia and Kira again. “There’s too many of you. Two against one will never do. Don’t worry. We’ll even the odds soon enough.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Peter quirked an eyebrow, amused at Malia’s defiance. “I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.” He considered his nails for a moment, and flashed Malia and Kira a wide werewolf grin as he transformed, “run.”

 

Malia grabbed Kira’s wrist and they ran. Through the hallways, Malia tugged Kira along, searching desperately for a place to hide, to strategize, to survive.

 

“What are we going to do?” Kira gasped.

 

“Shhh!” Malia hissed.

 

She tugged Kira behind her into a small hall closet, where they hid behind Derek’s collection of winter jackets and a few garment bags. Malia tried her best to mask her and Kira’s scents, but she knew that it would only work for a short time. Kira pressed her own hand tightly against her mouth, muffling her labored breathing.

 

Peter’s footsteps sounded lightly on the wood flooring. He laughed manically and called out in a sing-song voice, “come out, come out wherever you are.”

 

When the footsteps passed Malia switched on her supernatural hearing and located Peter. He was far enough away that he wouldn’t notice if they ran for the front door.

 

“We have to do something.” Kira whispered. “We’re sitting ducks.”

 

“Ducks don’t sit,” Malia frowned. She carefully moved aside the garment bags, trying to make as little noise as possible. Then she slowly nudged the door open to make sure Peter wasn’t throwing his location and trying to catch them off guard, but she couldn’t see him anywhere down the hall.

 

Putting a finger to her lips, Malia motioned for Kira to follow her. Malia crept down into the hallway on her toes, Kira following suit a little less gracefully.

Kira let out a sigh of relief when they reentered the living room. “We made it. Let’s get out of here.”

 

Their exit was just a few feet across the room. Malia relaxed too, coming down from her toes she scanned the room and motioned with her head for Kira to go to the door.  Malia moved to the bodies, ready to grab one of them to bring some sort of proof to the police.

 

“Going somewhere, girls?”

 

Kira gasped.

 

Malia spun around to see Peter with his hand wrapped around Kira’s neck.

 

“Tsk, tsk,” Peter bared his teeth at Malia in a wide sadistic grin. “Now I have to do this.” He let go of Kira, but quick as lightening before she had a chance to do more than jolt forward, he made his move.

 

Peter’s claws sank into Kira’s side and he tossed her across the room with ease. She hit the wall with a solid, sickening crack and didn’t move.

 

He turned to Malia, “and then there was one.”

 

Malia saw red. Then she lashed out.

 

“Why did you do that?! Why can’t you just let us go?!”

 

“Well, sweetie.” Peter said haughtily as he circled around her. “She was in the way.” 

Peter lashed out, his claws swiping across Malia’s face. Her head snapped to the side and her body hit the ground. Blood dripped from her cheek to the hardwood floor, adding to the setting bloodstains.

 

He stepped to stand over Malia, but she pushed herself back away from him. Peter pressed forward, and Malia scooted back more. It wasn’t until her back hit solid wood that she realized Peter had backed her into a corner. 

 

From between his legs she could see Kira’s broken body, twisted and crumpled against the opposite wall next to the bodies of Lydia and Derek, which meant that Scott and Stiles were still strung up somewhere to her left. Even if she broke past Peter and managed to get up those stairs, it was a dead end. He’d still kill her.

 

Peter crouched down and wrapped his hands around Malia’s neck, effectively pining her in place.  “Let’s make this fun, shall we.”  He pressed her back against the wall, cutting off her airway.

 

Malia kicked her feet, struggling to breath.

 

There was a sickening crunch and pain shot up Malia’s right leg. Then another crunch and pain flared up her left leg.  Malia had never been one to cry, but whatever Peter had done to break her legs brought tears to her eyes. Worse still, she couldn’t feel the bones healing.

 

Malia roared in his face, snapping her fangs at him. Peter ended that quickly with a harsh slap across the face, right where he slashed her earlier. Malia howled in pain and tears trickled down her cheeks, adding to the burn.

 

“Oh, did you think this would be fun for you? How silly of me, I meant that it would be fun for me.” Peter produced a length of rope from his pocket.

 

Malia struggled against him as he roughly grabbed both her wrists in one hand and wrapped the rope tightly around them, binding her hands together.

 

“Why – why are you doing this?” Malia was broken and nearly sobbing.

 

Peter’s eyes sparkled and his grin widened maniacally, “because I can, sweetheart.”

 

Peter raised his claws high above his head to swipe down across Malia’s throat. He let out another laugh. The laugh slowly turned into a gurgle as the sharp tip of a blade pierced through his chest. Peter collapsed on top of Malia, revealing a bloody Kira holding her katana.

 

“I thought you were dead.”

 

“I thought so too.”

 


End file.
